Série Incompleta Prólogo
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Minha versão de como eram os pais dos pilotos... principalmente de Duo e Heero. Pode parecer piegas, mas o destino dos dois já está traçado desde pequenos... Yaoi!


**Série Incompleta** – Prólogo 

Autora: Adriana Adurens / Umi no Kitsune 

Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem à pessoas poderosas. Note que eu não sou poderosa. Logo, Gundam Wing não me pertence... ;_; 

Notas: Isso não é uma fic tipo "Universo Alternativo". Eu apenas quero dar razão para os acontecimentos que ocorrerão na minha outra fic "Série Incompleta – Epílogo", que tratará do romance entre Duo e Heero. Série Incompleta são três fics (Prólogo – Gundam Wing – Epílogo), onde na primeira eu dou a minha versão do passado mais remoto dos pilotos, na segunda eu coloco os pontos de provável romance da série original como focos principais e mais abertos à imaginação e na terceira eu finalizo (finalmente) com o começo do relacionamento amoroso entre Duo e Heero. De resto, vocês saberão no decorrer das fics. Eu quero mandar um beijo para o meu pai, pra a minha mãe e para a minha irmã/tia Illyana Himura. A Illy é uma peça chave para a criação dessa fic, sem ela eu não teria nem sonhado pensar uma estória desse tipo, literalmente. 

Novembro, AC 179 

"Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te contar..." 

Nanami percebeu o olhar sério da amiga e sentou-se no sofá, fazendo sinal para que Claire também se sentasse. Ela se encostou folgada nas almofadas, com a barriga de cinco meses abrindo as abas do vestido vermelho e preto. Claire olhou rapidamente a barriga e sorriu, voltando depois a encarar a amiga. 

As duas, tão diferentes, tanto psicologicamente quando fisicamente, em menos de um ano já consideram-se irmãs. Nanami Ishimura é japonesa, nasceu na Terra, mas viveu em L1 por quase toda a vida. Tem longos cabelos negros, constantemente presos em um coque baixo, próximo à nuca. Seus olhos também negros e de traços marcadamente orientais sempre foram admiração dos homens, pois carregavam um ar sedutor mesmo que Nanami não estivesse com intenção de seduzir. Os lábios finos sempre eram apresentados em público com um batom vermelho forte, mas que incrivelmente, ao invés de vulgar, apenas adicionava-se brilhantemente à face sedutora já que, sendo os lábios tão pequenos, o vermelho era apenas um detalhe. 

A estatura baixa não era inconveniente, já que ela sempre abusava de saltos e vestidos que valorizassem seu corpo bem torneado e de dimensões harmoniosas. Uma pequena sedutora, literalmente. E Nanami sabia que era bonita, usando e abusando de seus dotes para sempre conseguir o que quer, sem se rebaixar muito, apenas deixando os homens com uma linha fina de esperança de que algum dia, talvez, uma mulher como ela entrasse definitivamente em suas vidas. 

Decidida e extrovertida, firme em seus propósitos e com uma língua feroz, Nanami não representava em nada o estereótipo conservador de mulher japonesa que seus pais queriam que ela fosse. Sempre muito independente ela nunca deixou que os ideais de outros atrapalhassem os seus próprios ideais e lutava para que assim continuasse. 

"Lembra quando nós conversamos sobre ter filhos durante a guerra?", ao aceno afirmativo de Nanami, ela continuou, "Bom... eu... acho que nunca me desculpei por ter brigado com você..." 

"Claire, por favor, isso já passou... você tem que...", Nanami disse colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga 

"Não, você não entendeu...", Claire disse sorrindo, um pouco sem graça, "É outra coisa... relacionada com isso..." 

Muito diferente, Claire Powers talvez tenha apenas em comum com Nanami a questão da beleza, mas mesmo assim, era uma beleza diferente. Nascida em L2, Claire se mudou para a Terra aos 16 anos e depois fugiu para L1 com 18 anos, junto com o namorado. Os cabelos castanho claro iam até um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros, permitindo que quase qualquer tipo de penteado ficasse bem nela. Os olhos grandes de cor muito singular, um azul puxado para o violeta, sempre carregaram um ar de menina, tirando pelo menos dois ou três dos dezenove anos dela. Os lábios carnudos sempre sorriam largamente, chamando a atenção de todos e, inevitavelmente, faziam sorrir também. 

Claire é apenas um pouco mais alta que Nanami, mas, no final, parece que tem a mesma altura, graças aos sapatos de salto alto de Nanami. Também com um corpo privilegiado, Claire não se mostra como a amiga. Prefere conjuntos mais casuais e confortáveis, mas não menos bonitos. Mesmo tímida e mais delicada, ela não se deixa por baixo e expõem sua opinião pra quem quer saber e quando necessário for. 

Com argumentos para qualquer tipo de assunto, ela consegue se enturmar nos mais variados grupos, chamando a atenção pelo seu discurso, calmo e sensato, dificilmente sendo interrompida ou tendo suas opiniões descartadas. Mas nem por isso é confiante, ou disposta, o bastante para enfrentar pessoas intratáveis e teimosas, com mente fechada extremamente preconceituosas. O mesmo ocorre para com aqueles que de alguma forma a prejudicaram propositalmente, pois ela não consegue ser vingativa, apenas engole o acontecido passando a tratar a pessoa com ignorância ou cinismo. 

"É claro que eu não vou deixar de pedir desculpas... tudo o que eu falei..." 

"Claire...", Nanami tentou interromper de novo 

"Não, por favor, me deixe terminar. Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas pra você, me desculpe, Nanami.", Claire disse sem tirar os olhos dos da amiga. 

Agora, as duas estão morando em L1. Nanami se casou faz três meses, com o pai de seu filho, Thrudur Lowe, um norueguês, mas militante pela causa das colônias, pois passou a maior parte de sua vida em L3. Um jovem de 22 anos, alto, loiro e de olhos azuis frios, é um ativista político em favor das colônias. É também amigo de infância de Claire e seu atual namorado, Shay Young, que como Claire, também nasceu em L2 e é descendente de americanos. Shay tem 20 anos, cabelos castanho escuro, da mesma altura da namorada é jornalista de um tablóide contra o governo da Terra. 

Os quatro trabalham secretamente para um grupo de resistência das colônias e vivem como partidários da oposição, com outras identidades, em L1 há praticamente um ano. E, logo após o primeiro encontro entre Nanami com os três amigos, ela engravidou de Thrudur, vindo a se casar quatro meses mais tarde, quando não dava mais pra esconder a gravidez atrás de desculpas como gordura e falta de exercício. 

Thrudur recebeu com uma certa dificuldade a notícia, assim como Claire. Discussões sobre se ter uma criança enquanto uma revolução política está sendo planejada vibraram as paredes dos quartos privativos de uma das bases da resistência. Shay é quem acalmou os ânimos, conversando com Claire e Thrudur em particular, fazendo, no mínimo, que a amizade entre os quatro ficasse mais forte. 

"Claire, o que houve? Por que trazer esse assunto à tona, de repente?", Nanami perguntou preocupada com o evidente nervosismo da amiga 

"Ai... como eu começo?", Claire disse suspirando e sorrindo timidamente, "Eu... eu...", ela gaguejou torcendo a barra da saia azul clara, "Eu... estou grávida." 

A chegada de Marte Lowe, filho de Nanami, para daqui a quatro meses foi planejada com cuidado por todos os resistentes. Tiveram que mudar algumas coisas para que uma das mulheres mais importantes da base não se expusesse nos últimos meses de gravidez e naqueles após o nascimento da criança. Algumas pessoas não ficaram satisfeitas com as mudanças, mas nada puderam fazer já que Thrudur era um dos cabeças-chefe da base. 

"Oh, meu Deus!", Nanami arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão à boca, "Você não está brincando comigo, não é?" 

"Eu fiz essa mesma pergunta pra você há um mês...", Claire disse tentando sorrir entre o nervosismo 

"Claire... você...", para a surpresa de Claire, Nanami a abraçou calorosamente, apertando barriga contra a amiga, "Oh, Claire... estou tão feliz!" 

"Eu também... eu... não estava feliz ontem, mas hoje eu estou feliz.", Claire disse também a abraçando, "Eu fiquei tão assustada, tão assustada..." 

Nanami percebeu que Claire gaguejava e tremia, soluçando de leve. Ela se afastou e encarou a amiga, com o rosto úmido de lágrimas. 

"O que foi? Por que está assim?" 

"Eu estava com tanto medo... Sabe... eu pensei que você...", Claire diz já chorando livremente, "Eu me culpei e me xinguei tanto essa semana toda quando... quando descobri.", ela continua, movendo as mãos aleatoriamente, "E ainda estou com medo, Nanami... ainda estou com medo... Não contei nada para o Shay...", a frase termina num sussurro. 

"Mas pra que o medo? Você sabe que Shay vai adorar receber essa notícia!" 

"Não é isso... fizemos tantas mudanças... só para receber Marte e agora..." 

"Agora vamos acomodar também com todo o prazer o companheiro de Marte.", Nanami diz sorrindo, colocando uma mão na barriga de Claire, "Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo." 

"Não sei... eu não queria que houvesse mais pessoas insatisfeitas com essas mudanças..." 

"Ora, mas então tenha certeza de que uma pessoa vai ficar muito satisfeita.", Nanami pisca o olho, divertida com a expressão confusa de Claire, "Marte não ficará mais sozinho. Ele terá um amigo." 

Claire a olhou por um instante, sem saber o que dizer, "Ou uma amiga.", ela finalmente disse sorrindo, mais calma 

"Ou uma amiga.", Nanami concorda, piscando o olho mais uma vez, "Vamos, me conte! Quanto tempo?" 

"... um mês e meio." 

As duas continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, discutindo coisas de grávidas e de mães. 

*** 

L1 é um ponto de notória fama com relação às revoluções políticas e sociais. Por abrigar a colônia natal de Heero Yui e palco tanto de diversos debates públicos como revoltas populares, a Aliança mantinha seus mais confiáveis e experientes homens patrulhando-a 24 horas por dia, sem descanso. 

Mesmo assim, era mesmo em L1 que funcionava a principal base dos colonos resistentes e de lá que saía toda a ordem para as outras colônias. Uma rede que espalha-se pelas colônias em prédios aparentemente comuns, tanto comerciais como residenciais. E, apesar da proibição de comunicação, as informações eram passadas com certa facilidade tanto entre colônias como entre os outros quatro pontos L2, L3, L4 e L5. 

Cada ponto tinha uma colônia como base principal que recebe relatórios das outras periféricas e os repassa para a base em L1, onde Nanami, Claire, Shay e Thrudur trabalham. 

"Não é possível! Será que eles acham que depois de mortos existe uma chance de tentar de novo?", Shay quase gritou irritado com a última notícia que chegara de L3. 

"Já é o quinto grupo nesse semestre... mais de cinco mil homens.", Thrudur comentou aparentemente calmo, olhando alguns dados no computador. 

Só que dessa vez, o modo como receberam a notícia não foi pelo sistema interno de comunicação entre bases e sim pela televisão. Uma repórter, na segurança de seu escritório de jornalismo, comunicava que outra revolta fora contida com sucesso. Mas ela não mencionou mortos ou sequer feridos. 

"Mortos! Todos mortos por acharem que sozinhos conseguiriam enfrentar..." 

"Shay, se acalme.", Thrudur disse sério, ainda olhando para o computador. 

Isso estava acontecendo com mais freqüência do que era esperado. Alguns colonos, não respeitavam mais as ordens que saiam de L1 e sozinhos tentavam libertar sua própria colônia. O resultado era a morte de todos os rebeldes mais civis que não tinham nada a ver com a causa muito menos com a Aliança. 

"Contra os MS não há nenhuma chance... apenas ficarmos juntos.", Shay passou uma mão pelo cabelo castanho e suspirou pesadamente. Ele olhou o companheiro ainda entretido em frente ao monitor e irritou-se, "T., o que você está fazendo? Precisamos pensar em algo para ajudar os feridos em L3!" 

Thrudur apenas piscou e disse, ainda calmo, "Dê uma olhada nisso...", e virou o monitor na direção de Shay. 

Na tela estavam algumas pequenas planilhas acompanhadas de grandes desenhos e gráficos. Era um programa animação que estava rodando no momento, mas não era uma animação que estava passando. Thrudur deixou pausado o filme infantil e clicou quadro por quadro para que Shay pudesse ver. A cada cem quadros tinha um desenho, uma planilha, um gráfico. Claro que se a animação corresse normalmente esses quadros específicos não seriam descobertos a olho nu, seria apenas mais uma animação de desenho infantil, muito inocente. 

"T... onde você achou isso?", Shay sussurrou instintivamente, "Isso é... isso é..." 

"Um MS.", Thrudur completou também sussurrando. Ele retrocedeu o filme até o início e deixou que Shay visse o primeiro quadro com o nome do mobile suit. 

"Tallgeese...", sem tirar os olhos do monitor, Shay puxa um cadeira e senta-se ao lado do amigo, "Ele é diferente... parece um Leo mas com algumas diferenças. T., de onde você tirou essa merda... cara, se isso for coisa de Oz...." 

"Não é.", veio a resposta confiante, "Vê?", ele aponta para seis nomes no canto inferior direito do quadro, "Esses devem ser os criadores... e tem outra coisa...", ele avança o filme e mostra o último quadro escondido, "Eu analisei os quadros... se esse MS não está em construção, então eles pararam de construí-lo faz tempo.", Thrudur faz um zoom na imagem e mostra pequenos pontos marcados nos primeiros quadros e nos últimos a falta desses pontos, "Isso possivelmente mostra o que já foi construído e o que ainda está para ser feito. Mas o projeto foi concluído em 175 e parece que abandonado em 176..." 

"Você... T, você está pensando em roubá-lo para nós?", Shay disse na mesma hora que a idéia lhe ocorreu, arregalando os olhos de surpresa com o próprio pensamento. 

"Se nós conseguirmos esse MS e seguir esses planos a risca... teremos finalmente uma arma de grande potencial contra a Aliança." 

"Sim, claro, inteligência suprema...", Shay diz sarcástico, "E quanto aos criadores desse tal de... Tallgeese? Como saber se eles estão do nosso lado ou do da Aliança?" 

"Não será muito difícil achá-los..." 

Duas batidas leves na porta interrompem a fala de Thrudur. Shay que agora estava mais calmo, atende. 

"Claire!", ele abraça a namorada e dá um beijo nela, agradecendo a quem quer que fosse por estarem em uma colônia onde os grupos de resistência são bem regidos e não provocam batalhas à toa, "Que bom ter você aqui." 

"Nanami... o que está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar lá embaixo descansando.", Thrudur diz preocupado alcançando a esposa e fazendo-a se sentar em uma das poucas cadeiras estofadas da sala 

"Eu vim acompanhando Claire...", ela diz sem mais explicações, sorrindo 

Shay olha sério para a namorada e franze as sobrancelhas, "Algum problema?", ele pergunta 

Faz algumas semanas que Claire vinha tendo um comportamento estranho. Ele não quis incomodá-la, achando que na hora certa ela iria falar. E Shay esperava que dessa vez ela resolvesse conversar, pois não sabia se agüentaria ficar mais tempo fazendo-se de bobo. 

"Será que... poderíamos falar em particular, Shay?", ela pede, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta novamente 

Shay a olha preocupado por um instante, mas acena com a cabeça e a acompanha para uma sala ao lado. 

"Shay... você não quer sentar?", ele obedece e Claire continua, "Bem... eu... eu estava pensando...", ela começa a andar de um lado para o outro, desviando do olhar dele, "O que você... quero dizer, a sua reação quando ficamos sabendo de Marte... eu... ela me espantou muito." 

"A minha reação?", Shay perguntou sério, tentando ler os movimentos e olhares de Claire 

"Sim. Você ficou... calmo... e depois disse que uma criança não faria mal... não faria mal para o ambiente...", Claire perde a fala quando percebe que Shay se levantara e caminhava lentamente até ela, "Uh... er.. você, você..." 

"Claire, está querendo me dizer que você quer ter filhos também?", ele pergunta, sorrindo meio bobo. 

A loira suspira e olha para a própria barriga, "Não adiantaria muito eu dizer agora se quero ou não...", o ar, de repente, falha nos pulmões de Claire, ao ser levantada num abraço de urso, "Shay!!!", ela reclama ao sentir sua cabeça batendo o teto rebaixado, "Me ponha no chão!" 

Ao invés de obedecer a namorada, Shay ajeita-a em seus braços, "Antes me esclareça uma coisa: você está ou quer ficar grávida?", ele pergunta sorrindo. 

"Bem... eu estou... Não! Movimentos bruscos, não!!!" 

Continua... 

Mais notas de autora chata: e aí? Será que já dá pra saber quem é quem nessa fic?^_~ Ah, claro que dá, né! Ta na cara quem é a mãe do Heero e quem é a mãe do Duo... gostaram dos nomes? Eu sou péssima com nomes... Powers e Shay são nomes bagulhentos, mas Thrudur é, sem dúvida alguma, o nome mais absurdo que eu já vi... é o nome de um deus nórdico que, dizem as más línguas, foi amante de Thor! ^_^ Só por isso eu escolhi esse nome... 


End file.
